


Unconciouside

by maho_anpu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, CorruptedShipping, F/M, Monologue, Pokespe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_anpu/pseuds/maho_anpu
Summary: Whi-two finds the superintendent unconcious beside her.(Happens between being thrown off the plasma frigate and three musketeers' reunion)





	Unconciouside

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first fanfic EVER.  
-English is NOT my first language.  
-I tried to make this as CANON as possible  
-Planning on making Lack's version  
-This is so cringy hshshsgshshgsh beware

"Lord N!"

Her brunette pigtails and Plasma uniform sways as she runs towards a distant figure.

"Looordd N!!"

All she thinks about is finally being able to embrace that familiar figure she has not seen for a long time, ignoring the fuzzy milieu surrounding her.

"Lord N! You've returned?! I've been waiting forever and ever!" She rests on the figure's chest, a drop of tear exits her eye. Her face is burning red, and she couldn't control her smile.

"Whi-two has.. always been..."

She didn't continue her words for at that moment something strucks her mind. A bizarre sensation, feeling as if this is not the first time she's experienced this.

"Sorry." A different familiar voice made her taken aback.

She turns to the figure's face then without hesitation quickly takes a few steps away. She held back her shriek to get hold of the situation.

"Wait! You're not Lord N!" Altough the figure wasn't who she thinks it was, she stands firm, clenches her hands then putting it on her chest, trying to make a defensive stance-not like what she think she did before.

The figure that turns out to be a boy her age keeps his head down. She observes him from a couple of meters away to recognize his identity.

"_I'm sorry_." His voice broke the silence. "I didn't want to do this to you."

On her closer inspection, the boy's attire is in tatters, his visible skin is full of scars, and blood is running from his temple.

"Superintendent?" She is frightened by his appearance, but this fear is not like what she had before with this boy, it's a fear with a little pinch of emphaty, worry-that she had never felt before.

"I really hope..." Her eyes widens as he lifts his face. "...we could be good friends."

Contemplating those unexpected words, she's at dismay. It came from the boy that hurt her feelings, manipulated her, arrested her. Her head feels like spinning, and the world around her couldn't get blurrier. Words were about to escape her lips when she feels a tiny squishy touch on her cheek.

"Waah!!" She lifts her upper body from a lying state.

"Th- That dream!! I had it before..." She gaze at the source of the tiny touch that woke her-her pet mushroom pokemon, Foongy, now sitting in her lap. She gives it a tiny stroke with her thumb to answer the worried look on its face.

"This time it's different... It's about..." She turns to the figure that has been lying beside her all the time, "...him."

It took several seconds before she could comprehend the situation.

"Aaahh!! Superintendent!! What happened?!" Looking at him draws her attention to the environtment. "__Where are we___?!_"

They're stranded on a spacious cave-like place, filled with pillars, reliefs, and old structures. The humid air and the chill on her spine made her remember what brings them here. They were thrown off from the Plasma Frigate to the sea after being frozen by Kyurem's glaciate on behalf of Colress. What took them here or what unfroze them though, she doesn't know.

"It's an underwater ruin..." She concludes, followed with a whine, "Oh no.. This can't be... Save me, Lord N..!"

Foongy looks at its master's hand-covered face mocklingy. She's about to break down. Foongy bounces on her thigh to prevent it, lending out a few cries. After getting the attention it wanted, it gestures its tiny hands toward the unconcious boy beside her.

"Y-you're right! Save him!"

She turns her position to face him. Her hands are ready to do something, but all she does is scanning his physique from head to toe. She feels like she briefly looked at something she shouldn't.

"What should I do?!" She cries to her pet pokemon.

Foongy wishes it had the ability to nag at its master right now. Out of loyalty, it helps her anyway. It gestures its hand to its non-existent nose above its pink lips. The master has to squint her eyes a little to see what that pokemon is doing because how small its body is.

"Check his breath..!" She understands the gesture.

Slowly, she approaches the boy's face with her right hand. What makes her tremble is not the cold surrounding the area, but the thought of him suddenly waking up. She swallows a spittle before finally feeling air exiting his nose.

"He's breathing! Thank goodness..." She sighs in relief. Not realizing that his breath was thin and cold, she takes her hand away from him. Moving her hands so freely somehow feels a little bit weird for her, that made her realize that the thing that was weighting her wrist-that metal object, is gone.

"Hm? Where did the handcuffs go..."

Instinctively, she gaze the boy's hand she was previously cuffed with. It was a restriction by him so she wouldn't go anywhere after he 'arrested' her back on the frigate. Revealing that he was part of the international police, targeting her as a Team Plasma member. That memory is definitely not the best one for her, and it doesn't seem like it could get out of her head.

For a reason she couldn't explain herself, her eyes continues to observe that part of his body. That's when she found out that there are visible lines with a dark shade of red all over his hand- _scars_.

"...! Didn't he get that when--"

She stops to recall the possible cause of those scars. It was lunchtime, he asked her to go to the woods to do something-she couldn't remember that part. He was trying to get close to her, Foongy sent out its spore to protect her, then he randomly did a backflip to avoid it. That's _obviously_ not the bit she was trying to remember, but she uglies the fact that she didn't bother to ask herself about his unusual agility for a 12 year old.

From the distance, she hears four heels being tapped to the floor ceaselessly. She turns her gaze to the source of the sound. What she saw is the colt pokemon, wandering around an enormous chunk of ice, six times its size. It's the superintendent's Keldeo, Keldemaru. She doesn't heed what it was doing, instead continues recalling, since looking at that view has helped her remember.

It was Keldemaru that suddenly came attacking them that day. They were thrown off to an end of a terse cliff, about to fall when he quickly grabbed a loose stem to break the impact. With the other hand, he held her limp body. She couldn't exactly see what happened at that moment, because it was the moment her vision was getting blurry. But she was awake enough to hear his cry of pain, and vaguely remember that he asked her if she's okay. She called out to Foongy that was already on the ground instead. After that she couldn't remember anything. The moment she came back to her senses, she was on his hands, being carried back to the trainer's school. He asked if he could take her to the infirmary, but she ran off saying she could do it herself. Faintly, she could see the hands that were carrying her. Rough, dirty, and bloody. She didn't realize that the one who's physically hurt was him, not her.

"It's from.. protecting me."

She lets go of her sturdy, defensive stance. The tension in the air dissolves, emotions overwhelms her. The thought has soften her frightened voice, withers her like an autumn flower.

"I never got to thank him, have I?"

"I've been focusing on all the bad things about him since he told me the truth on that ship... Though I don't know about all the battles he fought."

Her eyes turns to his face. Awake or not, that face is never peaceful. Even though he did a good job with his act, all the fake smiles he played for her looked acutely painful. She could agree with his charming features-that's why he's popular with the girls-but she didn't judge the book by its cover. She wonders how would it look like if a genuine smile were to decorate that innocent face, since now all she could see is nothing else than a lifeless robot in human's clothing.

"Foongy, do you think.. that dream is a sign?" The pokemon understands that the question is directed to it, but it choose not to answer, letting its master make her own decision.

"Can I really trust him?"

It was silence for a few moments.

"Lack-two..."

It's quite difficult for her to get her eyes off him. No, it's not something platonic, familial, moreover romantic. It's purely-- humane. A feeling of pity for a boy that deserved better for his life.

Without herself even knowing, her hand gently moves to brush his. Her subconcious turns her sympathy into an act. This is nothing new for her, since he has held her hand several times before, as a part of his play. Back then, she felt nothing but fear, but now it's completely different. The touch makes her feel safe, protected.

It took her a moment to realize that she was 'actually' holding his hand, voluntarily.

"Aahh!! Why am I--" She quickly takes her hand away from his, before realizing one other feeling that touch gave her, _cold_.

"He's.. He's freezing! A-And very stiff!" She stutters out of panic, "Was it the ice?"

She shakes his shoulders with both of her hands. "Hey... Wake up..." But there is no answer, not even a tiny bit of reaction. She does it harder, Foongy even helps her, but still no response.

"I have to do something."

This time, there's no hesitation. There are no physical boundaries for an attempt to save a person, she thinks. Starting from his arm, she slowly massages him with both of her hands. Sometimes hugging it to give some warmth. Moving to his torso, then to his legs. Calling his name-- _names_, time to time. She tries her best not to feel awkward, focusing on getting him back to conciousness.

"Come on, superintendent..."

Doing this made her scan his whole physique one more time. What kind of hell did he had to go through to have that developed body, she wonders. Everytime she looks at him, she had to remind herself that he is, like herself, is still only a child.

She checks his breathing again. It's just a little bit warmer, and not as thin as before. Realizing what she's been doing is not giving much results, she tries to find out another way to warm him. Then she figures the old-fashioned way to do it; giving an embrace.

She hesitates for a while, but then she puts the side of her head on his chest. Her hands tries to twine him. It's not really a comfortable position, but she could feel that she's transferring her warmth. His rigid body starts to soften. The sound of his heartbeat feels very calming for her. She could just easily fall asleep on his arms if she let her guard down.

After a few moments, she hears sounds of heels clicking coming towards them. She turns back to her sitting position to find out that it's the superintendent's Keldeo. It looks upset, but she couldn't figure why. It nears its face towards its master, then gestured the girl to check on him.

She checks his breathing yet again. It's still cold, but a lot warmer than before. There is no way that she's going to give up. She thinks that maybe there is something in this area that may warm them, so she stands up, tidies her clothes, then wears her white-pink visor.

"I'll look around to find something that could warm you." She says to the boy that couldn't even hear what she says. "Please look after him, Keldemaru." The water-type pokemon nods.

"Foongy."

She lowers her stance to offer her arm to Foongy. It jumps to her elbow, then slips into her bag.

She takes a last look on the superintendent before turning back on him, walking away to search the area.

She can't leave someone who's in trouble when they're right in front of her.

No matter who it is.


End file.
